Falling In Lust
by gorgeousbowneyesslash
Summary: Harry and Snape have 'something' between them. Neither can quite put their finger on what it actually is, on what to call it. Is there any relationship here? Or is it just plain out Lust? Please note this is as if HBP never happened.
1. Chapter 1

_**Falling In Lust**_

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter One: Bubbling Goo

_He moaned in anticipation and arched his back upwards, as his lover's fingers ghosted over his bare flesh. The fingers were tracing long strokes all over his chest, circling his nipples and tracing down towards his abdomen. They slowly went further and further down, barely touching his skin, and just as the fingers were nearing his groin, they suddenly flew back up again, causing another moan to escape his lips. This constant teasing was sending him wild with lust, and more than anything he wished his lover would just hurry up and take his dick into his hands. Suddenly his lips were captured by his lover's, and their tongues tangled together in a fiery kiss. While his mind was concentrating on how amazing his lover was and marvelling at the things he could do with his tongue, he broke the kiss to gasp as cold hands wrapped around the base of his dick. His lover's mouth started to make its way down his neck, kissing and nibbling at all the skin he could get. His lover very slowly made it all the way down his body, pausing to tease and nip his nipples and to lick his belly button, all the while gently caressing his extremely hard prick. His hips arched up even more, and his lover gently pushed him back down again. When his tongue finally reached the end of his abdomen, his lover lifted his head up and looked into his eyes._

"_Is this really what you want?" His lover asked, in a deep, husky voice._

"_God…yes…don't stop…"_

-

"Potter! What do you call this?"

"Ummm….the potion we're supposed to be making, Professor Snape…Sir"

"Pray tell why your bubbling, lumpy, goo should be considered as a potion?" Snape snarled at him.

"Because it uses potion ingredients, and is being made in a cauldron…?" Harry back-chatted, in a voice that suggested he was talking to a two year old. Beside him, his best friend, Ron, sniggered at the comment.

"HOW DARE YOU POTTER!" Snape exploded. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am a teacher, and as such you will treat me the respect that all your elders should deserve! Fifty points from Gryffindor! And a week's worth of detentions for you, Potter!" he spat the name, as if it were a foul taste in his mouth that he must get rid of as quickly as possible. The Gryffindor's in the room groaned at the massive loss of points and Harry paled at the thought have having to spend every night that week with Snape.

"Empty your cauldron and clean up your work station, Potter. We will begin again with this potion in detention, and we will continue the detentions until you can get it right!"

Harry did as he was told, and banished his destroyed potion. He didn't know what exactly had come over him as he taunted the Potions Professor, and was mentally kicking himself for doing so. Was the barb really worth the punishment?

"Harry, mate, I feel for you. A week's worth of Snape has got to be hard to deal with," Ron said, patting Harry on the back slightly.

"Yeah," Harry replied, his thoughts elsewhere.

"Oh, honestly you two, if Harry didn't do the wrong thing in the first place he wouldn't have had all these detentions!" Hermione scolded, while Ron just rolled his eyes at her. Harry was still staring off into space.

"Harry? Earth to Harry…" Ron said, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Hmm?" Harry said, jumping out of his motionless state.

"Just wondered if you'd left the physical world behind then is all, you were looking kinda spacey," Ron told him.

"Oh, right."

The bell to signal the end of the class sounded and everyone rushed to pack up and get out of the dungeons as quickly as possible.

"Potter, stay behind, we need to discuss the details of your detentions." Snape said in a low, dangerous voice. Harry sighed and packed up his things slowly to take up the time it took for everyone else to file out. Ron clutched his shoulder and muttered something about waiting outside for him. He just nodded in response. Harry then approached Snape's desk at the front of the classroom, where he was seated and writing something down. Harry stood and waited for him to finish and look up, which took nearly five minutes. When Snape finally gave him his attention, all he did was scowl.

"Be here at 7.30pm tonight, Potter. Make sure you've brushed up on your potions knowledge before coming. Good day."

"Yes Sir, goodbye Sir." With that he rushed out of the room as fast as he could without breaking into a run.

-

AN: Really short I know. I want to keep this story short though, so yeah. My first slash story. Please Review!  



	2. Chapter 2

_**Falling In Lust**_

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

Chapter Two: Detentions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the world of Harry Potter, JK Rowling and her affiliates do. I make no money from this, it is purely for entertainment's sake.

-

By the time seven thirty came around, Harry was exhausted from a day of school and was in no mood to spend hours upon hours alone with Snape. He groaned in misery as he realised he really should get going, lest risk being late for Snape and getting even more detentions. He stood up from where he was slouched back on a couch near the fire in the Gryffindor common room, and picked up his bag containing his potions text book and a few scrap pieces of paper. He farewelled his friends, earning pitying looks from Ron and scornful ones from Hermione, and headed out the portrait door.

By the time he reached the dungeons and entered the potions classroom he was running ten minutes late and Professor Snape was leaning against his desk in annoyance at having to wait for him.

"You're late, Potter," he commented.

"Sorry Professor, I lost track of time as I was going over my potions notes up in my common room," Harry lied through his teeth.

"Bullshit, Potter. I don't think you've ever picked up your Potions book outside of my class." Harry looked surprised to hear his Professor using profanities, and the bluntness of what he just said left him gaping.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your tardiness. Now, go set up your cauldron and gather the ingredients. The instructions for the potion are on page 274 of your text. Get to it."

Harry did as he was told, trying to go as fast as he could to get out of there as soon as possible. For the rest of the evening Snape sat at his desk and marked third year essays while Harry struggled to get the potion right this time. After an hour and a half of silence, neither moving from their prospective places, Snape stood and walked over to look into Harry's cauldron. Once again he'd managed to produce a stinking, bubbling, mess. He sighed in agitation.

"What is the matter with you, Potter? Are you seriously that dumb or are you just incapable of following clear, set out instructions?"

"I don't know Sir, I really did think it would work this time," Harry said, once again lying through his teeth. Snape raised his wand and banished the contents of Harry's cauldron.

"Start again."

Harry sighed. This was going to be a long night.

-

"_God…yes…don't stop…"_

"_What ever you say, Potter." With that his lover lowered his mouth onto the head of his prick, teasing with his tongue. The contact elicited more moans from Harry, as his lover took him all the way into his mouth. He sucked on his hard member, moving his hands down further to cradle his balls. Harry's hand reached out and tangled itself in the long black hair on his lover's head, as his lover slowly moved his mouth up and down his length. By now Harry was writhing beneath his lover's ministrations and was crying out from the intense pleasure. His lover, sensing that much more of this would result in Harry climaxing before he'd barely started, stopped his licking and sucking of Harry's member. Harry's eyes met with his lover's, begging him to continue. His lover made his way up Harry's body to reclaim his lips once more._

-

"Professor, I can't try a third time. I can barely keep my eyes open long enough to read the instructions, little own make the potion right!" Harry said in response to Snape telling him to begin again for a third time that night. Harry could see that his Professor was fighting the urge to lash out at him for Harry's outburst, trying to gain control of his anger before he blew a gasket. Just to accentuate the fact of how tired he was, Harry let a large yawn escape his mouth with a loud sigh. Snape scowled at him.

"Fine. Go to bed Potter. Come back tomorrow night at seven thirty and we will try again. Now scat!"

Harry didn't need telling twice, and was packed up and out of the classroom in a blink of an eye. He rushed through the castle and back to Gryffindor Tower as fast as possible, and by the time he reached his bed, he was totally exhausted. He fell on top of his bed and fell asleep almost instantly, not bothering to change his clothes or get under the covers.

-

The next day passed just as slowly, and left Harry even more exhausted by the end of it than he had the previous day. This could have been because of the late hour Snape had kept him out to the night before, plus the fact that Sixth year work was the most strenuous yet. But he had no time to laze around in the afternoon as he would normally do. Because of Snape's detentions, the only time Harry had to do the homework for his other subjects was before dinner, and then after that he had to head off for the Potions classroom. He also had to tell his Quidditch team this afternoon why he wouldn't be able to make it for their practise the next day. It sure was a pain having these detentions, they left him no time for anything! He sighed and got into his homework, no use putting it off.

Dinner finished all too quickly for Harry, and before he knew it, he was once again in the Potions classroom.

"Good to see you're on time for once, Potter," Snape snarled as Harry entered his classroom just on time. "Set up your things and get to work. You know what to do. Try not to waste valuable ingredients this time by screwing it up!"

"Yes Sir."

Harry was cutting the root of stinging nettles when he realised that Snape was hovering over his shoulder. He jerked suddenly and accidentally ripped a gash across the palm of his hand on one of the carefully pushed back stinging nettles. He gasped in pain. Stinging nettles were called as such for a reason; they left a very bad sting that didn't go away for hours, leaving the poor victim in agony over a slight scratch. Harry could already feel the pain coursing through his hand and bit on his lower lip, his eyes watering at the pain.

"You fool, Potter," Snape muttered, strangely in not an unkind way. He strode over to a cabinet on the far wall that held a few tame potions and salves, and selected one to bring back over to Harry. When he was standing in front of him, he picked up Harry's hand after opening the lid of the salve. He produced a cloth Harry hadn't seen him pick up and dabbed at the blood all over Harry's palm, clearing the majority of it away.

"This is going to sting a bit more than what you're feeling now, however because it is more intense, it will take the sting out of the cut, and you will be fine again within minutes." With that Snape smoothed the salve over Harry's palm, along the length of the cut. His hands were gentle, Harry noticed, and soft from handling potion ingredients all the time, compared to his own calloused hands from Quidditch. He suddenly realised that he was thinking about his Professor's hands, and what else they could do for him. As Snape's fingers continued to apply the salve over his palm, Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking what those hands and fingers would be like on the rest of his body. He was jerked out of those thoughts however when the burning stinging on his hand became much more intense, and he cried out in pain. He continued to whimper as he felt his hand pulsing from the stinging sensation. God it hurt like hell! After a minute or two though, the pain subsided, just as Snape had said it would. Another minute and the pain was all but gone, leaving only the cut on his hand and the normal sting that accompanies such a wound. Snape then grabbed a small length of gauze and laid it over Harry's cut. He then wrapped a white linen bandage around his palm, securing it with a pin.

"There. Now get back to your potion, and try not to cut yourself again Potter. I don't want to have to put you back together again." He then stalked back to his desk where he was once again grading papers.

-

AN: awww tender moments. Anyway I hope you liked this! Review and tell me what you thought, what you liked, hated, what could improve etc etc. I love feedback and working in other people's ideas too so if you have any let me know. I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but the italics bits are supposed to be out of place, and when the time frames catch up it will make sense.

Reviewers:

**WhiteDragonHawke: **dream...dream, yes...ahem...who said it was a dream? laughs evilly. anyway I'm glad you like the story! please keep reading and reviewing!

**shadowama:** i hope this counts as just as good work! thanks for the review and I hope you review again!

Now you can all push that lovely little submit review button like I know you all so desperately want to because you absolutely loved this story, didn't you?

love ya's! mwah thanks for reviewing coz i just know you did!


End file.
